Open up a stone cold Heart
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: A TMNTFF fic. Barely any Cody. Just Leo and Dark-Leo centric mostly. The 1st Chapter should get you hooked anyway.
1. Armed and in Danger

First TMNTFF fanfic. After 'Zixth Sense' but before 'Temus Fugit'. The main inspiration for this was from the episodes 'Obsolete', 'Bad Blood' and 'DNA is thicker than water. I'm still having trouble fitting some bits and peices for later on together, but for now, this will have to do.

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna turn Raph, and re-arrange someones face if they think I own anything.

* * *

**Armed and in Danger**

"Aargh!"

It is the hour 5:04 am in Cody's Penhouse and noise can be heard from the Virtual Symulation Dojo. Who, you might ask, would be doing stuff in their at this hour of the morning? Well, if you know anything about the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles, then you will know that it is Leonardo practising his katas, if not, now you know. But then you may ask the question, 'Wait a second. Leo and the rest of the gang can walk in the day light, so why would he still need to train at these early hours when he could be kicking ultimate ninja butt in his sleep?' I would answer, 'Leo's that type of guy, he is always training and sharpening his already advanced skills. I mean, he is in the Jonin level of ninjitsu, almost a master, but, as usual, there is more under the surface.'

As you and I enter the VSD, we come across a light green, sweaty, blue masked, sword-weilding mutant turtle. He is out of breath at the moment, but not for the many katas he has just performed in the last 4 hours. (You heard right, he's a train-a-holic) No, it is not for the apparent lack of sleep that has been happening to him the last few weeks.(Yes, you heard right again) But it is what has been driving him from his sleep that makes him so exhausted.

It is a throbbing pain in his left arm. Now, usually you think, if you know him, you would say 'But susrely he would go to one of the geniuses to get it fixed, wouldn't he?' In normal circumstances, this would be a must, but, to tell you the truth, Leo has only just started to feel how much pain he is in. If you got inside his head, you could see that...has any one broken a femur, the biggest bone in your body, I haven't but I hear rumour that it is like every bit of imaginable pain that is X1000000 and maybe even more. Well, Leo felt something like that pain, but only a little less worse.

He has come to know where he had gotten this strange diesease from, because every now and then, if it were pitch black, up his lower arm, you could see blue bolts of what looked like lighting just appear with a crack at amazing speeds. If you blinked, you would've missed it. It also seemed their is an actually cracking sound that happens during those uncomfortable moments, but only Leonardo could hear them. It wasn't helping, either, that everytime he something simple and soft, he would still get pins and needles shooting at his arm like darts.

He has not told his family, yet, for he seems to control it for a long while, then it simply seems to vanish. But, as turtle luck would have it, he would get the pain right back and when he usually ddn't need it the most. Lately, it's also been getting harder and harder for him to control it and soon, he fears, he might just stop trying. If he must do anything, hemust tell his family, or maybe Cody or Serling.

But not now, he'll wait 'till they wake up...

...but will it already be to late.

* * *

Posted all of this in one night, I am a gun. Oh yeah, please review. More reviews the less the Cliff hanger will haunt you.

P.S. If there are any mistakes in the fic in, like, the VSD...don't care, my story and that's all she wrote.


	2. Rivals in Brothers : Humiliation

Hey, I'm back...with more to come.

* * *

**Rivals in Brothers : Humiliation**

Raphael could be heard snoring at these hours of the morning. Considering they don't have hammocks in this time slot, Raph had to sleep on a normal bed but one thing had not changed in 100 years. He still snored like an overbearing chainsaw. When he was in mid snor, however, something awoke him for his slumber. As he opened his dreary eyes, he was still in the clean room of Cody's Penthouse. How he longed the foul smelling sewers after all of this...cleaness. This air wasn't even fresh air, it was just oxyea-nated air suited by his chest plate-thingy. But, being Raph, he just complained for the sake of it...maybe. Anyway, as the drowsiness left the red masked turtle, he heard that sound that awoke him from sleep again, but only clearer this time.

It was a stifled cry. He didn't know if it was from pain, frustration, or what no, but Raph knew that it was one of his brothers and they needed...assistence. If they kept Raph from sleeping again, he was gonna go on a rampage, you see if he doesn't. He placed on his gear and gontlet, then rushed out the door to find the source of the noise. He rushed past corridors, the ache of bad sleep in his legs kicking in. He ignorned this as he usually did every morning of his life. When he came to where the noise was coming from, he found himself at the kitchen.

A very tired, sweaty and shocked faced Leo stood there. He hadn't thought he was all that loud. His best 'Way' was the 'Way of Invisibility', meaning being silent. Maybe it had someting to do with his last few katas runs before he came to make some tea? Maybe it was taking the teapot from the cupboard? Maybe it was...no, please don't let him have heard Leo's strangled cries of pain. For Raph's part, he looked down at Leo's arm. It had teeth marks on it. Not full on Vampire teeth marks, but turtle teeth marks. Well mutant turtle, anyway.

Raphael could not help but chuckle to himself in what he was seeing. Only once had that same face, body language and marks were seen through-out his life, and they came at a time when Leo and himself were pretty much hatchlings. This was Leo's more...open sign that he was scared/nervous/stressed/concerrned/worried/ashamed/self-guilt-ridden all at the same time, but most of all, hurt. Leo had done this when we were doing a long game of tag, and Leo was getting uneasy. He had also had a bit of pain, 'cause a little while before, Leo had fallen onto the cold hard stone of the sewers. Still playing the game, Raph and Leo had searched for a long amount of time together, until...Leo winced for a second, then bit his right arm, turned away from me, to stop a whimper of pain, that escaped his throat anyway, it was just muffled. He realeased his arm and went back for searching for Mikey. Soon they found him watching a Justice force programme at home, where no one could find him. After that (And a little lecture) Leo had never made that same action again. Or...at least that was what Raphael thought. He said the one thing that he should've said that night, but never got the time to from worry of their missing brother.

"Leo, you can't fool me, but just a question...why now of all times?"

He looked at me with a edge of realisation, then tried to look distracted by his tea. It wasn't working, however. Raphael just kept on staring/glaring and Leo just shifted his eyes from where Raph was standing, to the task at hand. Anyone seeing this, would know this was going no where, fast. I just couldn't work out what Leo wanted from this. He was nervous and such, the bite mark to you that, but he looks like he wants to tells someone something. I place my hand on his shoulder, to find he actually relaxed a little. He stopped fiddeling with his tea and just stood there. He slowley looked up, but didn't turn to face Raph. Leo had told himself he needed to tell his brothers. Well one of them was right here so why was taking so long? AS he stared out in front of him, he was able to get a few words out.

"Raph,.......I need to tell you something."

"Ah, my sons, you are awake."

The two brothers turned to see a well awake sensei. They mentally gave themselves a lecture. They need to be more careful, they are trained ninjas. Why can't they do that senseing thing as Master Splinter can? One of the many misteries of the world. Master Splinter looked at Raphaael but most of his attention was on Leonardo. There was plenty of guilt and shame riding on his sons back. His son only looked him in the eye for a few seconds before turning away, but that was all the old rat needed to see to know his son was hiding something. He always told Leonardo that secrets within family walls were not the way of the ninja, but this was the one rule that his blue masked son never was able to Master. Completly, anyway.

"Leonardo, what troubles you my son?"

Leonardo stared at his tea for the longest moment. Should he/can he lie to Master Splinter without killing himself in guilt? Yes...no? Well, here goes something. He looked into his fathers deep brown eyes. He drew a breath a just said to his Master, plainly in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong Master Splinter. I have been training for most of the morning and am slightly exhausted. But, before we continue into this, I believe retreiving the other two for morning practise is in order."

He turned and left his tea unattended and all Raphael was able to do to his sensei was shrug

* * *

We return to this time to find hours have gone pass and our scenery is now in the VSD. Well, it's techniqually the VSD, but the scene is simulated to look like that of a Wrestling rink. Leo and Raph were inside of it and had their weapons drawn, while the others were in the 'crowd' looking on from the sidelines. The scene was here because...Mikey couldn't help himself. Considering it was time to spare, he thought (it must have hurt) to put up a rink to bring up the...what was it...tension and suspense. From outside and inside the rink, it was working. It was a practicle nail biter, if any of them had long enough nails. Then, Raphael charged and the battle began.

For the record, Raphael was actually catching up to Leo, skill wise. For once, Leo wasn't miles ahead, now maybe just one mile and he's not moving anywhere. Well, that's what Raph thought. He was going to strike Leo and knew that Leo was going to block, but then Leo did something unexpected. Instead of blocking, and with a twitch in his Left arm, he dropped his katana on to the ground, went straight past Raphael, who toppled over in a heap, and retreived his katanas from the floor. Raph was amazed by the move, but was dumbstruck when Leo dropped his katanas to exicute it. He loved those things to shell. He never dropped his katanas, intensionly...just for a silly match? He pushed the thought aside. He was so close to winning for once, he could taste it. It was just one move.

Wrong. Once again, a twitch of Leo's arm and Raph was knocked to his feet. (Leo had grabbed the handle of his katana, forced it to the floor, jumped and did a low sweeping kick behind Raph) As his brother retreived his katana, something snapped in Raphael. So close, he wasn't going to give this opportunity up. He lurged forward and ran Leo into the wall behind. Suddenly, as Leo's left hand touched the VSD, all went black. Then it happened.

A surge unlike any of the others that might have woken him from his sleep, bolts of that blue elcticity went up his whole arm. He knew his family could see and hear the devastating lighting, but Leo found himself in to much pain to really notice. Those mini shocks today were easy to deal with, but this last one was knew territory, and Leo couldn't fight back the scream that emerged from his throut.

As soon as it left, the power was back on and Leo's fam,ily was rushing over to him as he collapsed on the cold hard floor.

* * *

Bad Cliff hanger, yes, relevant, yes, review, yes please.


	3. What is this Treachery?

Third chapter, sorry for those confused by the last chapter. Just trying to keep you all interested. Most people lose all interest by the second chapter, with all of my stories. Well, here I go again.

Note: Examination table from 'DNA's Thicker than Water' and 'Freaks come out at night'

* * *

**What Is This Treachery?**

As Donatello watched his brother collapse, as instinct, he ran to his side, Mikey close on his heels. He reached his brother and immediately went to check his pulse. He find it, and it was still beating as strong as ever. He went over a more thorough examination of his leader, to find himself zapped by the left arm. What scared him, was that the flesh were he had touched turned red for a few seconds, then back to it's light green tone. He brought Leo's right arm over his shoulders, turning to his worried-sick family.

"We've got to take him to examination table. I need to check on his left arm and if he as any other internal injuries."

Raphael tried to get himself under Leo's other arm, but was zapped and their was an almost inaudible _crack_that sounded. Raphael gazed at his purple brother in confusion and shock, knowing that this was unfamiliar territory for him. Don did all he could to look reassuring, but...why reassure when your not even sure yourself. With that, the small family got the injured brother to the examination table.

* * *

As Leonardo was lying on the ET, (don't think of phoning home just yet ;) ) Donatello frantialy scanned his brothers body for any sign that may indicate his recent 'struck of power'. He continued to scan everything butthe young leader's left arm. Knowing that it may be the cause of Leo's discomfort, he searched everywhere else to make sure this virus hasn't spread. The family watched both him and Cody work their nimble fingers over the holographic computer projectors. Cody looked up in shock. As Donny went to his genius partner, unlike himself, Cody had decided to go straight to the source. The Casey in him, Don supposes.

What the terrapin genius prodigy found scared him shelless...almost. Their were traces of iron diffusive matter that clung on to the blood in Leo's veins and other biological matter that increased the nerve-endings sensory, which would cause inexplicably pain at even the slightest and softness touch. What concerned the two prodigies the most was that the impulsing electricity that was moving up his brothers arm, which caused the 'sound and light show', was stopping straight at the collarbone. It moved no further than that point.

"What do have you got for us, ?" Michelangelo asked, in a 'funny' accent, from somewhere behind the pondering purple-clad turtle.

"The blue lighting that was stimulated before. It could've been from the over activity in the multiply air currents, the density of the gravitational pull, the carbonated byproducts of-"

"You don't know, do ya?" Raph interupted. Donatello bravley faced his worried family and shrugged.

"I don't have the slightest idea. This may be my strongest point overall, but this is mostly future tech. I truthfully don't have the foggiest idea about what's happening to Leo."

"Well that makes 6 of us." Cody replied, his back still facing the turtles, "This is even new to me and I practically live in the world of science."

"What I want to know is what that Blue lighting thing was about." Raphael remarked to no in particular,"I mean, it looks familiar, but how much pain is it actually causing Leo, and for how long?"

"I don't know but I know I've seen this somewhere before...but where, and would they be able to help us? I just don't know-" Donny never finished his sentence since Mikey had just done something wonderful in about to seconds.

"It kinda looked like that blue lighting that the Inuwashi Gunshin (Don't really know how to spell this) had, you know, when those thingies on their chests were activated."

Found a suitible and clever answer to all their problems.

All Donatello could do was stare at Mikey with astonished eyes and a gaping mouth. This must have been the reaction of everyone else for Mikey's eyes went wide as he felt their stares. He glanced around at everyone, an eye ridge rising as he did so.

"What?" In his trademark high, almost girlie, tone.

When Donatello found his voice, all he could say was,"You know...that actually might be it. Good job Mikey."

At this Michelangelo beamed,"He he, I'm smart." Then he placed his hand on Leo's arm and got zapped big time. He staggered a couple of steps back, cradling his right arm. "Oh, I'm okay." (SO had to do that. LOL)

"Riiiight." Raph said, turning his attention mostlt to Donny, "So, who do you think might know how to fix this, Don?"

"I can only name one and we all know that as soon as he finds out, he'll probably take advantage of it."

"I know I prob'ly already know, but su'prise me anyway." Raph said in a gruff tone.

"Darius Dunn." (Forgot how to spell this at last minute...oopsie as Dark Don would say)

* * *

Sorry if that didn't make sense, but like a lot of people in the world know, not everyone can speak terrapin genius prodigy...hope his new little nickname isn't to disrespectful. And I hope you liked the little funnies I did for Mikey. I guess I'm not all that good on Donny stories. (anime-sweat-drop)

Anyways...reveiws please, you're prob'ly bored witless...but try to just make a young girl happy...please.

**P.S.** Hey _Daughter of Eve_, I don't have a lawyer but I did the best I could...hehe ;D

**P.S.S.**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. A toast for the authors and readers. **Long live Fanfiction!!!**(LOL)


	4. Secrets found Out

Forth chapter and I notice only two people actually still seem interested...at all. At the start I had a whole lot of reviews for this story...it went all down hill...I suppose...like everything else I write. Well, hope you have a good read...whoever's gonna. T.T

* * *

**Secrets found Out**

_"Darius Dunn"_

From his new base in an old warehouse, in downtown New York, the man of the hour himself watched from a screen in his 'workroom', listening and seeing the events that had played out. He had deceivingly placed a camera in his nephews penthouse and it had still gone un-detected.

"Yes, with this new twist, I can finally rid myself of those blasted turtles."

"I can help you with that."

Darius turned around quickly to face the uninvited guest. A shadowy figure was merged in with the shadows. From what you would be able to see, she had a feminine figure and had a bandana around her head. Her voice was low and had a way of trailing her I's.

"Who are you?"

"That is not of concern to you." She seemed to trail any s sounds, not as long as a snake, but as deadly as one. "What is of concern for you is that I also wish to get rid of those terripen freaks. That is where we can both agree and co-operate on."

"What does that have to do with me?" Darius asked suspiciously. He never liked being a team player, and wasn't about to trust anyone, but this might be a chance for victory he was not going to let up.

The women's green eyes shot open. The shone with a hatred that Darius knew to well. A hatred for those who have disgraced her in more ways then one. The turtles.

"I am aware that you have 'friends in high places' that can help me take down my ultimate foe. His brothers will be a nuisance, so I need their clones to act as decoys of attack, your technology seizing control of the situation, and I delivering the finishing blow."

As much as Darius was aware that he was talking to a complete stranger, he could not help but smile. He liked the way this woman thought...very much.

"So how do you wish I and my 'colleuges' to get rid of them?"

"Your fiendish vermin can do whatever they must, but you must restrain the blue one in destroying his counterpart..."

From the shadows, the figure's green eyes shone like emeralds with her rage and menace. Her feminine lips curling into a smirk, her voice poisonously soft, full of venom.

"...Leonardo's head is mine."

* * *

From just outside the door, Dark Leo heard all of the conversation that had just been played out. From the back of his head, demons were tormenting him, telling him to take down the witch that was in their. He knew that he didn't really know her, but the way he said Leonardo's name sent shivers through his spine. It was like he knew that she was bad news. But for more reasons than one.

"What's da matta, Fearless Leader?"

Dark Leo turned to see Dark Raph looking at him, eyes narrowed and questioning. Dark Leo could only shake his head and remark...

"That woman in their. I don't trust her, and I do believe that when she's done with Leonardo..." He turned and looked at his brother face on, determined, "I'm next."

* * *

Hope you don't mind an OC coming in here. I thought she would be fitting. You know who she is? If not, find out when I return to update this story.


	5. You you?

Fifth chapter, trying to make an effort and...come one, no one even tried to guess who my newest character was. Well, you'll find out anyway...here it is.

* * *

**You...you?**

In the penthouse, while Donny's words still lingered in the air, Cody was standing by Leo, and everyone else was coming up with a plan to take down Darius, and tell them how to shut off his tech.

"We've got ta hit 'im straight on. He would do da same ta us in an instant," Raphael called to his brothers.

"But whe knows where we live. That's a piece of information that we need to get from him," Don rationalised.

"And even if find him, what do we do? We can't just go up to him and ask for anything that doesn't buy him what he wants," Mikey concluded.

**BREEP BREEP BREEP**

"Donny, I thouht ya fixed that stupid 'larm." Raphael shouted, fuming from being interrupted from his train of thought.

"Uh, Raph, Donnie, Master splinter."

"What is it Mikey?" Don asked. There was a whole lot of high-toned distress in his immediate younger brother's voice.

"Your systems working fine cause here comes the fire now." He pointed outside the window. With a grunt of impaitience, they all follwed his finger to where the trouble was being caused. Sure enough, outside the window, was the dark turtles version of the hovershell. It took seconds for the turtles to register that a blaster was about to be shot at them. Running for cover, the gang hid anywhere that wasn't being shattered to pieces or ruined by the red beam of light.

"SERLING!," Raphael shouted over the sonic sounds of the blast, "GO TURTLE-X; GET CODY THE SHELL OUT OF HERE!"

As he and his mutant family turned their attention to the scene, the feint sound of boosters indicated that Cody wouldn't have to be worried about.

"Well turtles, considering you let my dear nephew get away, I suppose you will have to do."

"Darius?!" The turtles shouted in unison.

Master Splinter had taken up an offensive stance when all but yelling "Why are you here Mr. Dunn?"

"To dessstroy you, of courssse." The cloned version of Mikey hissed. He and his fellow 'brothers' had climbed out of the aircraft and had taken up fighting positions. Only if you were looking closely enough, however, you would not have scene the sidewards glance from Dark Leo. He eyed his reason of being created, but was shocked to find him lying so still on the very same table that had trapped the blue skinned turtle...the same one that he had also been set free from by that same turtle. Scorpion or the frog. That was the choice given. But then why is it still difficult to digest that story's meaning.

The sheild wasn't up and he was just there waiting but...why couldn't he bring himself to attack. Something deep inside Dark Leo was telling him to back off and let them live. What was that word that their clones always go by? Honour, was it? Maybe it was that...or something else...

He turned his eyes back to the battlefield, to find Mikey was already coming at him with full force. He jumped over the small turtle and looked back at Leo...this time, however, Mikey saw and he thought he worked out what the blue turtle was thinking as well. With this done he said, "Guys, surround Leo. Big blue and ugly here wants a go at him!"

With that remark, the brothers and sensei immediately formed a circle around their brother. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off in front of them, and they heard many punches hitting flesh, what they didn't expect, or want to, was that it was Leo who was now bruised and battered, a cloaked figure standing before him, his on Katana raised. Raphael dived towards the girl, but with the smoke bombs still clouding his eyes, all he did was rip off her cloak, but that was all he needed to see what trouble they were in.

When her cloak was removed, he woman standing there was a little too familiar for turtles' liking. She seemed younger and more tech wise, but there was no mistaking her black hair, green eyes and that red bandanna on her forehead.

"Karai?!?! You don't exsist in this time! We bet ya butt years ago!," Raphael screamed at the top of his lungs, horrified.

"No. I am Karai's granddaughter, Ketani." She turned her gaze to Leonardo, "And you must pay for your crimes, Leonardo."

With that, she lunged forward at the fallen warrior.

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha. Did you like it? Yes, it was HER. Mwa ha ha ha ha (hiccup). Sorry bout that, well, please review...if you don't sue me first.


End file.
